Fortuneteller Baba
Fortuneteller Baba (占いババ) is an old short human witch who appears for the first time in the Commander Red Saga in a vision by Son Goku on Korin Tower. She appeared full time in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in Dragon Ball, and later on in Dragon Ball Z. In the Japanese version, Goku calls her Uranai Baba. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. Baba had been fortune telling for more than over 500 years, and is none other than Master Roshi's older sister, who he bickers with constantly whenever they see each other face to face. With her unique clairvoyant capabilities, she is able to see into the mysterious unknown future by using her big Crystal Ball. She is more than happy to tell anyone what their future holds for them. Although, the price for her to do it is very costly at a payment up front of Ƶ10,000,000 zeni. Personality Fortuneteller Baba is shown to be very rude towards random people, even to her own little brother. As she always brags that their mother who is still alive wishes for Roshi to call her instead of Baba. Fortuneteller Baba also likes to underestimate certain people who fight her five warriors, as she thought that Son Goku, Yamcha and Kuririn stood no chance of beating any of them. She seems to have her limits on just how far she will let the fighters do to their opponents, by urgently ordering Spike the Devil Man not to attack Goku with the Devilmite Beam, assuming it would kill him like all its other victims. Another example of her arrogance is evidence when she informs to Grand Kai that she will take Goku to the living world without the Kai's previous consent, and even dared to say in his face that she did not need it to do such thing, much to the deity's displeasure (although he is forced to consent anyway cause, as noticed by Baba, he would have to train Goku himself if he refused). She also doesn't like it when others use her crystal ball without her permission such as during the Saiyan Saga when Oolong happily says that they should use her item to watch Goku and the Z Fighters fight the Saiyan prince Vegeta. The last example was during the Cell Games when Baba came to Chi-Chi's house to show her how Gohan was doing during the fight. However she only came because the new cast was missing up with the signal. She also doesn't like it when others rush her to do her spell chant to show them what to see through her crystal ball. In DB Super, she likes to do tests in order to see how far Kuririn has come of being a fighter when it comes to facing his fears. Appearance Fortuneteller Baba has a very old, and weathered elderly appearance. She is so short enough that her body can neatly fit on top of the Glass Ball that she uses to move around on. Her clothing is similar to that of the generic witches, with a tall pointed hat and a dark one piece gown. Abilities She has a knack for divination skills with her huge Crystal Ball, by allowing her to see any place on planet Earth, or even look deep into the future. She can also travel to the Other World and back. During the fights with her martial experts in Dragon Ball, it is made known that she has the ability to grant special leave for the dead to return for approximately one day, which she uses to let Goku fight his own dead adopted grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Years later in DBZ, she also brought Goku back to earth for one day to see his second child, Goten. Divination The art of fortune telling and divination. Baba continually chants the phrase "Oh hoi, hoi, hoi, poi..." to see a vision or image in her magical crystal ball. One-Day Revival Through an unknown teleporting method, Baba is allowed to make contracted deals with King Yemma and is therefore capable of bringing a deceased resident of the Other World back to the Living World, by granting one full day's worth of life energy to the recipient. The first time it was apparent that she can do this was demonstrated in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, wherein Grandpa Gohan is mysteriously "brought back to life" fighting Goku in the old witch's 5-man tournament. Following the Grandfather/Grandson battle and Grandpa Gohan's revelation to Goku, Fortuneteller Baba explains to everyone the notions about the Other World and that she can bring people back from the dead. This technique of Baba's is brought back into the series much later, it is in the Majin Buu Saga where Goku relays a message that he has been granted permission to go back to Earth for Baba's allowed one full day; with all intents to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and has spend as much time with his family as he could. With the battle against Majin Buu beginning shortly after Goku's return, his time was sadly derived in battles with Babidi's monsters, Vegeta in his Majin Form, and eventually a stalling match with Majin Buu; where Goku was forced to utilize his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, severely shortening his life-energy and time on Earth. Some time later on, following Super Buu's absorption of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo, King Yemma persuaded Fortuneteller Baba to bring Vegeta back in a last resort ditch effort to stop Super Buu; Baba loyally complied. Magic Materialization The ability to bring out an object basically out of nowhere. Baba is first seen doing this when she mysteriously pulled out a T bone steak from her sleeves and dropped it into the Devil's Toilet, by proving the cauldron's own ferocity. In the anime, she later uses this ability to pull out a mallet out of nowhere to hit the Ox-King on the head for being silly. Hypnosis Technique A technique that was used by Baba in an anime filler to easily convince a cop by staring at his eyes making him let Konkichi speak with Goku about his bank-robbery innocence. Telepathy The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Baba uses this in an anime filler to read through Konkichi's mind to see why someone like him ended up being Goku's brother. Telekinesis The ability to move certain objects with the mind. (Anime Only) Energy Blast Used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game only. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Fortuneteller Baba arc When Son Goku and the others don't know where the last Dragon Ball is located at. They decide to go to Fortuneteller Baba to help them find it. But the only way to gain access to her crystal ball is for Goku, Yamcha and Kuririn to fight her five "other-worldly" martial arts experts, Fangs the Vampire, See-Through the Invisible Man, Bandages the Mummy, Spike the Devil Man, and Grandpa Son Gohan at her palace. So Goku, Kuririn and Yamcha take her challenge in order to use the dragon balls to revive Bora, Upa's late father. Baba herself assisted See Through when Yamcha could hear his movements, by singing loudly, so Yamcha had no idea where he was. Eventually, they beat all five warriors, with the last one giving up. She then shows that the final Dragon Ball was inside a car that Emperor Pilaf and his gang were in. Which Goku quickly went to get, since the Dragon Ball was reveal t be inside a box. Piccolo Jr. arc At the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the anime only episode "Dress in Flames", Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba end up in a village occupied by Oolong-esque pig people. Jasmine and Oonaan claim to know Oolong and think he is a big pervert, but their attempts to spy on Chi-Chi and Baba in the village's hot spring show that they are not any less perverted than he is. Then decides to soak in a mini hot spring, then she is present to witness that the Ox King is alive and had only protected Chi-Chi's wedding dress, much to her dismay. She is then seen at Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding. In the anime she refuses to show the future of DBZ to the audience. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Saiyans arc In Dragon Ball Z, Baba meets the Guide who took Son Goku to the start of the Snake Way in a café in the Other World. The Guide gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi. In a anime filler, the television coverage of the Saiyan fight is interrupted while Fortuneteller Baba arrives there, but upon her arrival she is greeted by a wave of stray bullets having been fired by an impulsive Chi-Chi, who was being restrained from going to the battlefield to take her son home. Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Oolong, and Puar gather around her crystal ball to see how their friends and loved ones are faring, but her magical ball eventually phases out due to the large concentrations of energy. Cell Games arc In another anime filler scene, she went to Goku's house to show Chi-Chi and the Ox King the conclusion of the Cell Games on her crystal ball. The World Tournament arc Later on, she allows Son Goku to return to Earth for one day in order to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament and to meet his second child, Son Goten. Fusion Dance arc Later, from King Yemma's orders she has to lead Vegeta to the Earth to help in the fight against Super Buu. As she was in King Yemma's office when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, she is one of the few characters not to die in Dragon Ball Z. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Future Trunks arc Master Roshi asks his sister to help observe the race between Goku and Krillin in the Forest of Terror. Fortuneteller Baba briefly meets Goku and Krillin near the forest before traveling to the Kame House, where Roshi thanks her for her assistance but she charges him ten million Zeni for her help, and simply says that he owes her. Baba then broadcasts the events in the forest through her Crystal Ball, and Android 18 shows up with Marron. 18 sees Krillin trembling with fear, and the two explain to her that he and Goku are in the Forest of Terror, where memories deep in the heart take form. After Krillin figures out the trick to calm his mind and concentrate his ki, defeating the illusions by attacking him as they are frozen in place. Master Roshi is proud of Krillin for figuring it out, but Baba unleashes one more trick (as it is implying that the illusions are her doing or at the very least she can control them): creating a fake Super Shenron that ambushes Goku and traps him, forcing Krillin to save Goku and the flying Nimbus. Universe Survival arc Fortuneteller Baba is shown a few hours before the Tournament of Power arguing with Goku for asking her to bring Frieza back to the world of the living for a day, but she eventually agrees as the Universe's fate is at stake. She then asks Goku for a gift in exchange. Goku offers her the button used to contact Zen-Oh, but she declines the offer, saying it was a very dangerous item. Baba eventually brought Frieza back to Earth in her palace despite her hesitance on doing so. However moments later they were ambushed by dozens of assassins from Universe 9 sent by Roh, and Sidra to kill Frieza before he could arrive to the tournament. Baba hided into her palace while Goku and Frieza dealt with them. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Shadow Dragons arc She is shown in the dramatic flashback at the end of the Dragon Ball GT by Goku as he is leaving the tournament 100 years later. Film Appearances Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, she is seen at Mr. Satan's banquet along with the Z Fighters and their other friends. Video Games Fortuneteller Baba appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (Ending credits) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (full 3D model) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Super Dragon Ball Z *??? Quotes *Show the fight between Gohan and Cell *At a healthy price of course *Fine but your gonna owe me Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'the Ox King' 'Master Roshi' 'Kuririn' 'Yamcha' 'Upa' 'Bulma' 'King Yenma' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' *'Master Roshi' (Younger brother) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Employee) *'Raditz' (Employee) *'Fangs the Vampire' (Employee) *'See-Through the Invisible Man' (Employee) *'Bandages the Mummy' (Employee) *'Spike the Devil Man' (Employee) *'Ghost Usher' (Servant) Trivia *The Daizenshuu states that Uranai Baba and Fortuneteller Baba in English version is only a nickname and that her real name is complete unknown. Baba is an insulting word used in the Japanese phrase in which usually means things like "Old Hag" or "Old Witch" and which are used on old women. Baba's name is possibly or might be derived from "Baba Yaga", a witch who appears in Slavic folklore who bears a resemblance to Baba as a character. *Baba correctly predicted during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga that Goku would become a great hero of his time. *During the Saiyan Saga, when Master Roshi asks Baba about the future of planet Earth, she replies that the planet has no future. It is possible she only sees what is most likely to happen. *She may share a blood relationship with Goku's family. The Ox-King calls her "mother" in an episode of Dragon Ball Z. However it may have also been a dub issue as in Japan it is considered respectable to refer to your elders as 'grandfather' or 'grandmother' regardless of whether they are related to you or not. Exactly how the two are related is questionable, however, her reaction when she believes Ox-King is killed during the flaming castle dilemma in Dragon Ball may support this. Other reasons would be her helping Goku return to Earth for a day, which she also did for Grandpa Gohan. Also, Pan lives to be over one-hundred, appearing to out live both Trunks and Bra who have more Saiyan-blood than she does, which could be from Baba and Roshi's long age expectancy (as Baba even reveals in a English version episode of Dragon Ball that their mother is still alive at that time, yelling at Roshi for missing her birthday). Though this family relationship is never fully explained. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Mayumi Tanaka (1989 – Present) *'English' : Linda Young (1996 – Present) note: she was voiced by the late Japanese voice actor, Junpei Takiguchi from 1987 – 1989 in Dragon Ball. However Junpei also did the role for the Budokai video games. all information on Fortuneteller Baba came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Fortuneteller_Baba Gallery Tumblr m294xgJhrp1qggwgeo1 1280.png|Baba comes to help out Tumblr lx8nbxWAqn1r7td67o1 1280.png|Baba with Goku during the Buu Saga Videl croit en Gohan.png Bulma watching the battle on babas crystal ball.jpg Goku abraza a su esposa.png Recuerdo de milk,ox satan,ten,chaoz.png Category:Characters Category:Females